


Not technically alive

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Brief Smut, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: ‘How about a small dinner at my place?’ Magnus suggested, ‘very small. You, me, Luke and Meliron. It would be lovely to meet when there is no crisis happening, but we won’t tell anyone it’s his birthday.’
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Not technically alive

**Author's Note:**

> Brief smut. Look for the breaks

Alec walked down the corridor of the institute checking his messages.

He paused and sighed, looking up to the ceiling as if praying to the angels for patience. ‘Simon, are you following me?’

‘Maybe,’ the new vampire crept up closer, wringing his hands nervously. He knew the shadowhunter didn’t really care for him, but he was a man…err…a vamp on a mission.

The taller man turned, scowling a little at the other’s hesitance. ‘I don’t know where Clary is.’

‘Oh, I know where she is,’ Simon snorted in disgust, ‘with blondie, as per usual. But I wanted to talk to you.’

_Oh great. This should be good._

‘Business or personal?’

‘Um…um,’ Simon stammered, looking ready to bolt.

_Yeesh._

He took the boy’s arm and pulled him in the direction of his bedroom.

This seemed to have been the right thing to do because he calmed down quickly.

Simon looked around curiously at the photographs on the walls; black and white shots of some of New York’s iconic skyline views. ‘Did you take these?’

Alec raised an exasperated eyebrow at him.

Simon took a chair, and dragged it awkwardly to where Alec sat on the edge of the bed.

‘Last night, I went to see Magnus,’ the vampire explained, ‘and I don’t know. I knocked on the door and then I went flying across the floor like something hit me. Is he mad at me?’

_What?_

Alec frowned trying to remember last night.

He didn’t remember anyone knocking.

* * *

Magnus had him a bit busy though as he took him from behind, infront the big picture window where anyone could see. It had been incredible.

* * *

Alec’s face flushed slightly.

He did remember a big surge of Magnus’ magic now, but he hadn’t care about that. He only cared that the warlock didn’t stop.

‘No, he is not mad at you,’ Alec assured him, looking down at the ground to hide his blush, ‘he was busy ….um …doing something.’

Simon smiled in relief as he jumped up from the chair. ‘Oh great, thanks. I’ll try again’

With hunter reflexes, Alec snagged his wrist. ‘Simon, calm the heck down. Where’s the fire?’

The vampire sat and drew closely to him, as if to share a huge secret.

Alec sighed again, wondering why this was his life now. He leaned forward and slapped a small, encouraging smile on his face.

‘It’s Raphael’s birthday on Tuesday!’ Simon announced with excited eyes, ‘I just want to check with Magnus to make sure he is not planning something.’

‘Santiago?’

Simon nodded. ‘The coven isn’t planning anything, and when I asked, they all looked like I was dumb. Don’t you find that weird?’

‘Which part?’

Simon flushed uncomfortably, and Alec cursed under his breath. ‘Sorry, that didn’t come out right. Do you want to plan something for him?’

‘Well yeah….’ the young man replied, ‘he saved my life…well you know what I mean.’

Alec turned it over in his head, poking around for weak spots, as was his talent as institute tactician. ‘I think…’

Simon leaned forward eagerly.

‘Maybe the coven is not in favor because they don’t celebrate birthdays. I’ve never heard of a vampire having a formal birthday celebration, actually.’

Simon’s face fell in acute disappointment.

‘He’s not technically alive,’ Alec added gently. Simon was a new vampire and he was still thinking like a mortal. It must be awfully lonely and overwhelming for him at the den.

He felt a stirring of pity for the bushy haired youth infront of him.

‘Do you think it maybe painful for Raphael?’ Simon asked anxiously.

_Perhaps._

‘I think talking to Magnus is a good idea,’ Alec said firmly, patting his shoulder in a companionable way. Simon lit up like a Christmas tree at his friendly gesture.

‘Here, I will call him,’ Alec offered, wondering where this sudden burst of generosity was coming from. He pulled out his mobile.

‘Thank you, Alec,’ Simon grinned, his fangs popping out in his excitement, ‘I owe you one…like walking into Mordor sized favor, whenever you need it.’

‘What?’

‘Mundane reference,’ Simon quipped, but in some surprise, ‘Shadowhunters don’t know LOTR?’

Alec squinted at him questioningly as Magnus answered the phone. ‘Hello, darling?’

‘I have Simon, here,’ Alec said quickly, before the warlock said anything too sexy or suggestive, which were not meant for delicate vampire ears. ‘Did you know Santiago’s birthday is on Tuesday next?’

‘Am I on speaker?’

Alec activated the function, ‘yes.’

‘Hello, Simon,’ the warlock said in that soft charismatic way he had about him. Alec found himself smiling like a loon. ‘Yes, it his birthday, but...’

‘He doesn’t celebrate,’ Simon’s shoulders slumped, his last hope gone. ‘I just wanted to do something nice for him.’

‘You have a kind heart, Simon,’ the older man replied, ‘what did you have in mind?’

Simon hesitated. The usual birthday ideas were not going to help him here. ‘An activity, perhaps?’

‘How about a small dinner at my place?’ Magnus suggested, ‘very small. You, me, Luke and Meliron. It would be lovely to meet when there when there is no crisis happening, but we won’t tell anyone it’s his birthday.’

The warlock was just wondering how the young vampire had acquired this hard to come by information. Then again, the youth had proven to be quite resourceful and resilient in the face of exceptionally difficult circumstances. He had approved fully when Raphael had welcomed him back into the coven.

‘At your place?’ Simon jumped excitedly. Magnus’ loft was so beautiful and inviting, and he knew the head vampire appreciated the warlock’s company. ‘Thank you! Thank you! Alec, you will be coming too, right?!’

The shadow hunter nodded, apparently caught up in Simon’s enthusiasm. ‘I wouldn’t miss it.’

Turns out that Raphael was a particularly vicious monopoly player.


End file.
